


metamorphosis

by s0uk3y3 (nibuskye)



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, Family, Fights, Gen, Occult, Vampires, gorillaz as vampires, maybe 2doc later??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nibuskye/pseuds/s0uk3y3
Summary: Vampires were always a work of fiction for Stuart until he became one. Until his entire life shifted to that of a creature of the night. Until he fell headfirst into something much bigger than he could have ever imagined.Until he found a family among the chaos and maybe himself in the process.





	metamorphosis

 

  


_“If I stare into the darkness, I won’t know where I am_

_I haven’t seen the daylight since I started giving in_

_My eyes are falling heavy, my feet are moving slow_

_Ion, from man in form, not a stone.”_

  
  


Stuart felt like he had the world's worst hangover; the “all night bender mixing six types of alcohol and  various party drugs” kind of hangover. His head throbbed as if his brain was pulsating inside his skull and the right side of his neck hurt like hell. He was grateful the room he seemed to have woken up in was dark, heavy curtains blocking out any light that may have tried to enter. He rolled over, realising he was laying in a pretty comfortable bed and tried to recall his last memory. Where was he last night? He would have remembered going out or heading to a party if he had. Sitting up and shaking his still aching head he tried to clear the cobwebs from his memory. He looked around the alien room he found himself in, attempting to spot any clues that could help him. It was only when his eyes glanced across the mirror hanging on the wall opposite the bed did he realise something was wrong. His eyes doubled back instantly, thinking he may have just been imagining things.

“What the fuck?” He quickly scrambled forward off the bed, head pounding with every movement. His… his eyes, they were...black. He thought he was dreaming, it was the only thing that made sense right? People's eyes don't just turn fucking black out of nowhere. He’s just having one of those insane weird ass dreams right now and he’ll wake up any second. But something in his gut knew that wasn’t the case. This was real and it was happening.

He leaned in closer again, as if to really see if he did indeed have two black pool balls for eyes now. “What the bloody hell is going on?” He whispered to himself as he ran a finger along his lower lashline. He noticed his fingernails were filthy with what he assumed was dirt but upon a closer look he realised his hands were covered in blood, dried blood. And lots of it from the marks staining his hands and all down his arms. The initial eyeball panic was increasing now. A strange house, newly discovered black eyes and dried blood all over him; something bad happened and he knew it. A quick sharp pain shooting from his neck brought his attention back to it. He’d been too distracted by the new black holes on his face to check it. And once he did he wished he didn’t. 

The blood all over his hands and arms was his own. On his neck, clear as a the sun on a summer's day, was a large circular bruise and two deep starting to scab puncture wounds. He’d been attacked by something. A scream of pure fear ripped from his throat. He fell back onto the floor and landed at the end of the bed. His hands were shaking voraciously and he tried to use the calming breaths his therapist had recommended to him in the past. But it just stressed him out more than anything. He’d never been so confused in his entire life. He felt like this was all a bad trip or something and he was just curled up in a friends room riding it out. Everything went against that idea though and he sent  himself spiraling into a full blown panic. Then, a knock on the door across the room. And a voice calling to him,

“Hey uh… blue guy. I’m coming in so please don’t attack me. I’m friendly I swear.” The voice was female and had a tinge of an accent Stuart couldn't place. He remained frozen in his spot, unable to get a word out. His throat felt swollen. “Listen I know you're probably scared and confused but I’m gonna come in and explain everything okay? Just promise you won’t attack me because I don’t wanna hurt you. I’ll get in serious trouble if I do.”

“I-I won’t, p-promise.” Stuart managed to squeeze from his tightened throat. He heard her breathe a sigh of relief before opening the door.

The lack of light made it hard to see the woman initially until she reached a hand to the switch beside the door and turned the main light on. He almost hissed at the sudden burst of light and hid his eyes behind his hands, it just made his headache worse. She approached him slowly, her boots padding softly on the wooden floor. Stuart cast his gaze up to her from behind the wall of his fingers. She looked like she was in her mid-twenties with sharp upturned almond shaped eyes and short dishevelled hair. It stuck out in all directions around her face and her fringe almost reached the tip of her small upturned nose. She stopped a few feet from Stuart, gently lowering her stance and shuffling closer. It was only then he noticed the baseball bat in her hand.

“I said I wouldn’t hurt you, why’ve you got a bat?” He asked, still hiding behind his hands.

“Murdoc told me to bring it as a safety precaution.” She glanced down at it as it rested at her side. “ I didn’t want to but he would have just left you here screaming otherwise. Plus you might be all talk and no do so it’s necessary.” She was a foot from him now, fully crouched on the floor, her knees against her chest. “I’m Noodle, by the way.” She added.

“S-Stuart.” he began “Stuart Pot.”

“Well it’s nice to meet you Stu. It’s a better name than ‘blue guy’. We’ve been calling you the last few days.” she smiled a little.

“Days?” He was confused again. Well, even more confused. His confusion level was climbing above the clouds and ready to enter the stratosphere by this point.

“Right okay um.. Guess I should do that explaining thing I said I would.” Noodle changed her stance to sit cross legged on the floor. She placed the bat close by her, as if she felt she might need it at a moment's notice. “You were passed out for three days. Russel said it was best we leave you alone in case anything scary happened but guess we got lucky and you didn’t wake up in a bloodthirsty rage. Always a bonus when that doesn’t happen y’know? Much less messy.”

Stuart tilted his head, still insanely confused by what this woman was telling him.

“Oh yeah, you don’t know the others. I say others but there's only three of us living  here; me, Russ and Murdoc. You count as four now I suppose, if you decide to stay.”

“But like, what happened? Why am I here? Was I hurt or something?” Noodle wasn’t too good at answering the real questions he had so he decided to push.

“Yeah that… um… how do I put this the easy and not terrifying way?” She scratched at her cheek lightly. “Basically all of us here have one central thing in common Stu. We’re vampires; and after what happened Thursday night, you’re one too.”

This had to be a joke, he thought. There’s no way in bloody hell. Vampires didn’t exist, only in the horror films Stuart loved so much did he see the blood drinking creatures of the night- and now this Noodle girl was telling him he was one? He was in a house full of them?

“Are- are you okay miss?” He asked, unsure of what to actually say.

“Okay? Yes, from what I can gather anyway.” she replied matter of factly.

“Then why are you telling me I’m a vampire? Those aren’t real last time I checked.”

“When was the last time you checked then? Because from what I know we’ve been kicking around as long as humanity has. I mean not me personally, I’m only 52. Murdocs the old man around here.”

“You’re bloody insane.” Stuart honestly felt like he was on one of those prank shows. His friends would pop up any moment now reeling with laughter at how good they’d got him.

“Just lick at your teeth man, that should be enough to convince you I’m not.” she attested. Stuart begrudgingly did as he was told. He almost didn’t believe it when he felt his canine teeth come to complete needle-like points. They also felt longer than he was used to and, now that he noticed it, they stuck out a little in his mouth.

“That mark on your neck should be enough to convince you. You really are one Stu.” what scared him the most was how genuine she sounded, how real and legit her story came out. He somehow knew she was right but his brain kept fighting how insane this all was. “Listen, this is a lot I know. I’ve been through this myself, we all have. Maybe go shower and wash all that grub off yourself and then I’ll introduce you to the others. We’ll explain everything properly then I swear.” she reached out a hand and placed it gently on his stained forearm. It didn’t slow his racing thoughts down completely but feeling something as solid as a touch grounded him a little. “There's an ensuite over there and Muds let you take some of his clothes until we can find some for you.” Noodle moved to stand up and extended a hand towards Stuart. He graciously took it as his legs felt like jelly and he knew he wouldn’t get up on his own. Noodle smiled as she let go and picked up her baseball bat. She slung it over her shoulder. “See you in a few then Stu. And by the way, the blue hair black eye look is fucking sick, just thought you should know.” with that she spun around and made her way out, closing the door behind her and leaving Stuart to collect his scattered thoughts.

 

\--------------

Murdoc had never wanted to do this job. He hated every agonising second of it.

“They come here every night to meet up and plan from what I’ve gathered.” Russel explained from his seat beside Murdoc. “They usually target people they know are alone or easily picked off; last victims were two teenage girls.”

More grisly murder stories to add to the growing collection inside his head, Murdoc thought. He’d seen more bloody violence in his immortal life than any human would see ten times over by this point, nothing really shocked him anymore.

“Honestly I’ve always wondered why they kill them.” Noodle piped up from the back seat. “It’s not that hard to leave a bloodline alive.”

“It’s the rush that does that.” Murdoc replied, hands tight on the steering wheel of the car as they waited. “Bloody newbies are like human party animals. They adjust as well as a teenager in a dysfunctional household honestly. The adrenaline rush of killing someone while drinking from them gets addicting so they keep looking for it.” It was that same rouge attitude that had landed him here on this steak-out with Noodle and Russel. The elders called it “compensation for the lives of those lost as well as the damage done to vampires in the city and surrounding areas”. Murdoc called it a get out of jail card, literally. He never thought he’d spend the guts of fifteen years doing the vampire equivalent of community service.

“Aren’t you lucky you turned a corner then Muds hm?” He saw Noodle smile in the rearview mirror.

“Wouldn’t call this shit bloody lucky. If I had my own way I’d probably still be out there wreaking the havoc instead of preventing it but hey, actions have consequences don’t they?”

“You’re ridiculous.” She rolled her eyes.

Russel chuckled a little. “And this is exactly why you’re the one they made do this.” He added.

“Can we focus on them instead of me please? My life story will be available in bookstores someday and you all can enjoy it then, when we aren’t doing this lark.” Murdoc said, eyes narrowing onto the shadows at the end of the ally between the buildings in front of them.

“That’s them alright.” Noodle leaned forward over the front seats. “You want me to go or?” She motioned to the skylight in the cars roof.

“I was told to try to keep this civil and I’m not really in the mood to fight tonight so let’s see where this takes us;  keep the artillery on you just in case though.” Murdoc explained.

“Ready Russ?” Noodle smiled, nudging his shoulder with hers.

“Always Noods.” He replied.

Murdoc let out a sigh of exasperation and got out of the car followed by his comrades.

 

They skirted quickly across the road and into the ally they’d seen the young vampires in. The heels of his boots clacked on the concrete as they walked. It didn’t take long to spot them,  huddled together over a cellphone.

“Hey boyos!” Murdoc called out, their heads quickly snapping around to the source of the sound. “Heard you’ve been quite messy around the place recently and we’ve been called out to see why that is.”

They were both very young vampires. Their eyes almost glowed red with hunger, their teeth were incredibly elongated and they looked like they hadn’t seen a shower in three weeks. One with long blonde hair looked at Murdoc with disdain.

“Hey Seb, look who they called on us.” He said mockingly “It’s Mr Niccals and his goons.”

“Wouldn’t exactly call them goons myself if I was being honest.” Murdoc shot back. The attitude these young ones had really grated on him every time he dealt with them. “Listen lads I don't’ want this to take forever so if you could just come with us that would be wonderful.” They both let out cackling yells at the words he spoke.

“Fuck old man you’re getting more delusional by the day.” Blondie joked.

“You really think we’d hand ourselves over after what they’ve turned you into. I’ve heard stories about what you used to be man, a true wildfire legend. Now look at you, just a lacky for the elders. It’s a sad state to see you in honestly.” the one named Seb added.

“Could be worse.” Murdoc replied. “I could be dead.”

“So that’s what’s gonna happen to us then if we hand ourselves over is it?”

“Depends on how they decide to deal with you.” Noodle piped up from beside him.

“That’s rich coming from someone like you Noodle.” the other vampire interjected.

“You shut your fucking mouth, you don’t know a goddamn thing.” She fired back, hands gripping tight to the machete she kept in her belt.

“Noodle.” Russel spoke from behind the two. Murdoc flashed his gaze to her and saw her reluctantly pull back a little at his words.

“Sad to see creatures so powerful be so tamed and whipped into submission by those wankers in power isn’t it Oscar?” Seb continued, finally giving a name to his companion.

“Oh Jesus, can you just shut up?” Murdoc was exhausted by this point. He had a bottle of whiskey with his name on it back in the house he’d much rather have been attending to than this. “Either come with us and be charged for the shit you’ve done or we’ll have to neutralise you, right?” They both let out rapturous laughter again.

“Then death it is then.” Oscar grinned.

“You heard them Noodle.” Murdoc cracked his knuckles, eyes narrowing in on them. “If it’s what you want.”

They never got the chance to fight though. The universe decided to throw an inconvenience at them that very second. It was in the shape of a tall, blue haired man rounding the corner from the other entrance to the alleyway, whistling along to the music playing in his oversized headphones. He was paying too much attention to his phone to notice what was transpiring in front of him. He saw the younglings smile at one another and turn to face the man. Murdoc was frozen, this had only happened once or twice before. He should have cast that avoidance spell.

 

It was in that split second of hesitation that everything went balls up. The two young vampires bolted for the blue haired guy, attacking him at full speed and knocking him against the alley wall .His headphones flew off with the impact and his phone crashed to the ground.  He yelled in pain as he was hoisted into the air and tossed against the opposite wall. He crumpled into a ball on the ground, he’d clearly knocked his head hard against the stone.  
“Don’t!” Noodle yelled as she saw them beginning to encircle him. But of course they didn’t listen. Seb leaned down and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Blood trickled down from his hairline and over his face as he struggled to stay conscious.

“This bringing back any memories old man? Remember what this felt like?” Oscar yelled back, eyes ferocious with adrenaline. Seb stepped closer to the blue haired boy, tracing his long ragged nails along his neck.

“You kill him we kill you it’s as simple as that you wankers.” Murdoc retaliated.

“Why do you want to save him? He’s just another human life. He doesn’t matter, he’s disposable.” Seb mocked, shoving the boy into the wall again as his head shook back and forth. He dug his nails into his shoulder, blood droplets forming from the wounds his nails were making.

“Because we were all human once scumbags!” Russel yelled back. “We all breathe the same goddamn air and live the same lives. Just because you’ve forgotten what being human is like doesn’t mean you can take their lives like they mean nothing.” He was getting progressively angrier and Murdoc knew damn well what happened when Russel got angry enough in situations like this. “Let him go and we won’t end your lives either.” They again burst into hysterical laughter. 

“Good joke man, but we never considered ourselves human. We are above human. We are the predators and they are our prey.” Seb had by now let go of the boy and Oscar was holding him tight by the throat. The boy tried to struggle but each time he did he was slammed mindlessly against the wall. “We are the next human evolution. We are gods and devils to them. We are the saviour and those who need to be saved. We are above them in every way.” Oscar grinned feverishly at them. Murdoc heard Noodle unsheathe her machete. Looks like a fight was going to break out after all. 

“And we’re gonna prove that by taking pretty boy blues life right here aren’t we?” Oscar was maniacal by now, his face gone beyond crazy as Seb stood back, almost enjoying what was going on while still in attack mode. He then dropped the boy to the floor and slashed at his chest, blood immediately spurting from the wounds. Then Russel really lost it. A bright white light filled the alley and the young vampires faces turned from that of cockiness and self assuredness to complete and utter terror. Murdoc simply stayed put and waited for Russ to do what he did best.  
The screams of hundreds of tortured souls erupted from his throat as spectral forms poured out of him one by one, all heading towards the vampires. Murdoc stood in the wave of white as it passed him by and rushed at full force to the vampires. Their faces turned to horror and they fled in fear, the ghosts tearing at them and screaming like the denizens of hell down the alley. Noodle was crouched on the floor, hands over her head to protect herself. It was only when Russel called the spirits back, assured they had forced the vampires far enough away did Noodle and Murdoc sprint to the boy. He was laying in a thick pool of his own blood and his breathing was shallow. Noodle places two fingers behind his ear in an attempt to get a pulse. 

“He’s- he’s dying Murdoc.” Noodle said, fear palpable in her voice. “He’s gonna bleed out and die unless we do something fast.” Russel was clearly still recovering from his moment but he’d rushed over to them too, standing over Murdoc and Noodle who were crouched at blue boys side. 

“What should we do I-“ Murdoc was at a loss. This was something completely new to him, something he’d never thought he’d land in. The life of a human was completely in his hands and it was entirely accidental. Wrong place, wrong time, wrong everything and now he had to make a snappy decisions. 

“MURDOC!” Noodle yelled. “He’s dying!” 

“I bloody well know that can you give me a second to think?!” He yelled back as he tore his hands through his dark hair. 

“How old are you Murdoc?” Russel suddenly interjected. 

“Is this really the time for age games Russ for f-“ He was cut off. 

“Just tell me man!! We don’t have much time!” Russel pushed. Noodle had the boys head resting in her lap and she was petting his head gently. 

“267. Why does it fucking matter in this situation?!” Murdoc replied begrudgingly. Russell eyes bore into his soul and it wasn’t until Murdoc really thought that he realise what this meant. 

“Woah, hold the ever loving fuck up there Russ. What you’re suggesting is fucking insane.” Murdoc shook his head intensely. 

“He’s suggesting what?” Noodle interjected. 

“He wants me to turn him because I’m of age.” Murdoc cleared up for her. 

“Then why aren’t you doing it? It’s the only way to save his life? At this rate he’s going to die and we’ll have so much shit to deal with. We could get prison time for this Muds!” Noodle was frantic, a hand now staying on the boys bloodstained chest, almost as a way of knowing how much time he had left. 

“Because that’ll be another mess! It’ll be another youngling on our hands that we have to explain to the grey apes up there!” Murdoc couldn’t handle another hearing with those ass twats up in their high towers. 

“BUT WON’T IT BE EASIER THAN LETTING SOMEONE DIE ON OUR WATCH AND THE GUYS WHO DID IT GETTING AWAY?” She was frantic now, tears building in the corners of her eyes. “He’s young Murdoc for fucks sake, he can’t die like this. I won’t let this be the one time we could have saved someone and didn’t. Would you have rather I died when I was turned?” She was pushing the knife of guilt deep into him and it was working. 

“Don’t fucking say that Noods, just don’t.” Murdocs tone was dark. 

“Then just turn him Murdoc, please. You’re his only hope at this point.” Russel said, a hand resting on Murdocs shoulder. He looked up and saw Russels exhausted eyes staring back at him. Noodle reached out a hand and placed it on top of Murdocs own. 

“You can do this Muds. He needs you. He’s a stranger but he needs you right now.” She spoke in a soft way, completely contrasting to the frantic speech she’d made earlier. Murdoc cursed himself for this, he knew he’d grow to regret it. But saving one life would at least make a difference to this guy. 

“Fine, fine, fuck, fine.” He finally agreed. Noodle cast a gaze to Russel before she gently lifted the boys head to the side to expose his neck. Murdoc crouched down even closer to the ground to get a good angle, he didn’t wanna make a mess of the guys neck. He ran a hand over the smooth pale skin and quickly psyched himself up for what he was about to do. 

“You’ve got this Muds. You’re gonna be okay.” Noodles voice was oddly soothing. He took a deep breath in. 

“Hope you enjoy the vampire life mate. Sorry it had to be this way.” He spoke against his ear before sinking his fangs deep into blue boys neck

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first foray into Gorillaz fanfic and honestly I'm having so much fun with it. I've been so inspired by other writers for this fandom that I had to give it a try. Vampires have always fascinated me so I figured I'd throw myself into it and see what stuck. I have so many ideas for where this story is gonna go and I can't wait to write it all. I hope you guys reading this enjoy it! And any critiques or comments are greatly appreciated and I'll do my best to improve as I go on!
> 
> I'm s0uk3y3 on tumblr too for those who want to follow me! I'm an artist too and post some drawings of my fanfic there sometimes!
> 
> Thank you so much! x
> 
> (also there's gonna be a continued updated playlist for this au on spotify if any of you wanna follow that let me know!)


End file.
